UCR Virmore
UCR Virmore(Hull designation CS(S)-205) is an Elysian Class Stealth Assault Cruiser built by North Star Heavy Engineering in conjunction with L.A.I Heavy LTD for the UCR Navy. She was assembled at Nordland in 2578 and launched in that year. Commodore Blade Mirlo serves as the Virmore's current commanding officer. Technologies and Combat Characteristics Representing a developmental phase of UCR space warfare strategy, the ships of the Elysian class cruisers are a step in miniaturizing the larger transformable Island class battleships, essentially making them pocket battleships due to the amount of armaments relative to their size. The cruisers themselves can be docked with two light carriers in a similar manner of the Island I/Endeavor Class Battleships from a little over a century prior, increasing aircraft complement, firepower, and overall capabilities. The ship's agility is also enhanced when in storm attacker mode. The ships are also capable of long endurance operations independent of a main force thanks to additional features aimed at self-sufficiency, such as collector drones to harvest materials from celestial objects such as asteroids, a refinery and several fabricators that refine the resources and construct everything from replacement parts to ammunition of all types, as well as food production via a hydroponics lab for growing fresh fruits and vegetables, and a similar lab used for growing cultured meats, although these labs are used to supplement the existing food supplies already on board. Like other new UCR vessels, the Elysian cruisers make use of new active stealth technologies combined with a passive hull frame for increased stealthiness. Specifications *Armaments **2 x Mark IX/M5 Energy Convergence Cannons (Via docked carriers) **23 x Dual barrel turrets (Houses 46 x Mk.10M2 Heavy Pulse Beam Cannons) **6 x Quad barrel turrets (Houses 48 x Mk.8 Medium Pulse Beam Cannons) **Many x Mk.14 Valiant 60mm dual barrel beam CIWS (Retractable) **Many x 96 cell missile launchers (Retractable) *Systems: **Cross-Dimension Radar **Search Radar **Traffic Control Radar **Landing Aid Radar **Laser LIDAR **Gravimetric Sensor Cluster **Active Stealth System **Electornic Warfare Suite *Power source: **Thermonuclear Reaction Heat Pile Cluster *Propulsion: **Impulse Drive System *FTL: **Fold Drive Mk.V History After space fairing trials were completed, the Virmore was fully commissioned into the UCR Aerospace Forces and was put under the command of recently promoted Commodore Blade Mirlo as his flagship and the centerpiece of Task Force 74.1, a component of the larger 5th UCR Fleet. The Virmore and her crew first saw action in Andromeda against the Irm'Dreg Combine, the largest of the Vagan Remnants that have renewed the war against the UCR and it's NUNS allies via it's networks of loosely affiliated terrorist cells and their own forces in larger operations. From 2579 to 2581, Virmore participated in Operation Springald and Operation Culverin in the Paves galactic arm of the Andromeda galaxy. After fighting ceased in November of 2581, Task Force 74.1 was disbanded and Virmore remained over the planet of North Point for post battle check up and refit for the remainder of the year. In 2582 Virmore was assigned as the flagship of Task Force 68.3, which was given the mission to escort civilian exploration vessels to the unknown parts of the Andromeda Galaxy. In February of 2582, the exploration vessels in the Virmore's task group came across a system of planets, a number of which were inhabited by sapient beings who have managed to attain the technology level for interplanetary space travel. First contact with what is now known as the Zen System's Alliance went without issue, and gave way for future cooperation in terms of trading between the ZSA and the New UN Government. Some of the crew even managed to get souvenirs from the Saiyan planet of Paradius during this period. In April of the same year, Virmore and her group were relived by ships of TF 91.7 and were redirected to Jermand Station over Sina to take on board SVF-503, SVF-504, SVF-505, and SVF-506 who were equipped with new 4th Generation fighters like the VF-34 and VF-37. After picking up the squadrons, TF 68.3 was then assigned to patrol merchant shipping lanes. Category:Ship Category:UCR